Bhaflau Remnants II
Category:Salvage is an alternate enemy setup in Bhaflau Remnants. It still takes place in Bhaflau Remnants, but the monsters and progression are different. Requirements *Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire complete *1-18 people (all must possess Remnants Permits) *Level 96+ Restrictions *Encumberment, Omerta, Obliviscence, Debilitation, and Impairment inflicted upon entry Note The following maps are placeholders. They show the level 75 salvage zone. The map itself is the same but the mobs are different. First Floor The Runic Lamp past the first door will contain 10 pathos unlocks. These unlocks are chosen by player individually by targeting the Lamp and selecting which unlocks they want. The unlocks are in set numbers. The Lamp Unlocks: *Weapon x2 *Magic *Ability *Subjob *Additional Magic OR Ability OR Subjob (equal chance of each) *Any combination of 2: **HP, MP, Body, Ranged/Ammo, OR Weapon (3rd weapon from this slot is rare) *Any combination of 2: **Head/Neck, Hands, Earring/Ring, [Back/Waist, Leg/Feet, STR, DEX, VIT, AGI, INT, MND, or CHR After the Runic lamp you will notice this area has much fewer mobs than other zones. Each mob will have more HP to compensate for this. Also each mob killed will grant 10 unlocks on the next Runic Lamp so it should only be necessary to kill one mob of each type to have unlocks for everyone on the next floor. To pop NMs you may need to kill more of course. You must choose to open the East or west door after the Runic Lamp. Opening one seals the other. Both Paths lead to the same warp pad at the end, but have different NMs in route. West Path * Rooms 1 & 2 : Wamouracampa (1 per room) : Head/Neck, Rings/Earrings, Back/Waist * Side rooms : Wandering Wamoura (1 per room) : Legs/Feet, Hands, Body * Rooms 3 & 4 : Moblin Poniardman (1 per room) : Weapon, Range/Ammo, Feet/Legs ** NM : Silent Smotherer Silak : Pops after killing Moblins in large room in under a set time (fairly long time). Drops Tutelary Plans and uses Perfect Dodge. East Path * Rooms 1 & 2 : Fly x1 : Head/Neck, Rings/Earrings, Back/Waist * Side rooms : Black Pudding x1 : Legs/Feet, Hands, Body * Rooms 3 & 4 : Moblin Armsman x1 : Weapon, Range/Ammo, Feet/Legs ** NM : Throat Tearer Tregotroq : Pops after killing Moblin in Large room in under a set time (fairly long time). Drops Ritualistic Plans. Will use Mighty Strikes. Both Paths *Large Room before Warp Pad: Dahak x1 : HP, MP ** NM : Smouldering Dahak : Pops when door to warp pad is opened IF Dahak killed first. Drops Ritualistic Plans with a chance to also drop Tutelary Plans. ** Since Dahaks use a TP move that does damage based on number of buffs you have active, it is advisable to drop buffs or just not apply them until after this room. Second Floor This floor has 4 possible exits. Which you choose determines the NM you can pop on this floor, but will have no real effect on the mobs you fight on the next floor. Central Area * SE Corner : Troll Stoneworker x1 : Sub Job, Abilities, DEX ** Must be killed before opening east door to spawn the NM in the SE wing. * SW Corner : Troll Smelter x1 : Sub Job, Abilities, AGI ** Must be killed before opening east door to spawn the NM in the SW wing. * NE Corner : Troll Cameist x1 : Sub Job, Magic, MND ** Must be killed before opening west door to spawn the NM in the NE wing. * NW Corner : Troll Gemologist x1 : Sub Job, Magic, VIT ** Must be killed before opening west door to spawn the NM in the NW wing. * NM : Troll Occultist : Pops in North Room of central area when either East or West door is opened (opening one will seal the other). Drops Ritualistic Plans with a chance to also drop Tutelary Plans. Will use Blood Weapon East Side * 3 Small Rooms : Troll Lapidarist x1 : Magic, Sub Job, STR ** Open either the North or South doors will seal the other door. * NE Room : Troll Spellbinder : Present if Troll Cameist in central area killed prior to opening east door. Drops Tutelary Plans with a chance to also drop Ritualistic Plans. Will use Chainspell. * SE Room : Troll Pugilist : Present if Troll Stoneworker in central area killed prior to opening east door. Drops Tutelary Plans with a chance to also drop Ritualistic Plans. Will use Hundred Fists. West Side * 3 Small Rooms : Troll Engraver x1 : Abilities, Sub Job, CHR ** Open either the North or South doors will seal the other door. * NW Room : Troll Guardian : Present if Troll Gemologist in central area killed prior to opening west door. Drops Ritualistic Plans with a chance to also drop Tutelary Plans. Will use Invincible. * SW Room : Troll Huntsman : Present if Troll Smelter in central area killed prior to opening west door. Drops Primacy Plans. Will use Eagle Eye Shot. Third Floor Where you start on this floor is a result of which warp pad you used on the previous floor. However the layout and mobs are identical for all 4 locations. It should be noted when you enter the first large room from either the east or west the other door is sealed and when you enter the central area from the north or south the other door is sealed. Mob Distribution * Room 1 : Archaic Gear x2 : MND, AGI, DEX, HP * Room 2 : Archaic Gear x3 : MND, AGI, DEX, HP * Room 3 (large) : Archaic Gear x6 : MND, AGI, DEX, HP * Central Room : Archaic Gear x3 : MND, AGI, DEX, HP * Small Room : Archaic Gear x3 : MND, AGI, DEX, HP * Large Room : Archaic Gear x3 : MND, AGI, DEX, HP ** If the 3 gears in this final room are killed an Archaic Rampart will spawn. Rampart will summon 8 (EIGHT) Archaic Gears mobs simultaneously through out the room. The mobs will not be initially aggressive, but aggro as normal Gears. *** Archaic Gears x8 : STR, INT, VIT, CHR, MP. Will also drop 1-2 Alexandrite. Fourth Floor The teleporter you chose on the third floor determines where you enter this level. The east and west halves are sealed from each other, but both paths meet at the end similar to floor 1. West Path * Room 1 : Archaic Gears x2 : STR, INT, VIT, CHR, MP ** Archaic Gears x1 : Pops if both Gears mobs are killed simultaneously (with in a few seconds of each other). Drops Tutelary Plans with a chance to also drop Ritualistic Plans. * Room 2 (large) : Long-Bowed Chariot x1 : Can drop Cotton Purse (Alexandrite). * Room 3 & 4 : Acrolith x1 : Can Drop Cotton Purse (Alexandrite) ** Acrolith x1 : Pops when second Acrolith is killed. Drops Tutelary Plans with a chance to also drop Ritualistic Plans. East Path * Room 1 : Archaic Gear x2 : MND, AGI, DEX, HP ** Archaic Gear x1 : Pops if Gear mobs are killed in the correct order. Smaller (hovers lower) then Larger (hovers higher). Drops Ritualistic Plans with a chance to also drop Tutelary Plans. * Room 2 (large) : Long-Bowed Chariot x1 : Can drop Cotton Purse (Alexandrite). * Room 3 & 4 : Acrolith x1 : Can Drop Cotton Purse (Alexandrite) ** Acrolith x1 : Pops when second Acrolith is killed. Drops Ritualistic Plans with a chance to also drop Tutelary Plans. Central Room * Open door from east or west seal opposite door and also starts a timer * Archaic Gears x3 : STR, INT, VIT, CHR, MP ** Archaic Rampart x1 : Pops if the room is cleared in under 2 minutes from time door opened. Will use Call Reinforcements once to summon Cerberus. ** Cerberus x1 : Summoned as first TP move of Archaic Rampart. *** Uses all Cerberus TP moves including Gates of Hades at low HP. *** Gains significant Damage Taken Reduction as HP drops. This reduction appears to affect physical attacks much more than Magic attacks and weapons or weapon skills that bypass defense are still effective. BLU is a great damage dealer for this fight. *** Will drop 1-2 level 45 upgrade gear and has a small chance to also drop Linen Purse (Alexandrite). *** Ate's Mask, Ate's Sollerets, Idi's Mask, Namru's Crackows, Neit's Coat, Neit's Crown, Neit's Cuffs Fifth Floor Which Boss you get depends on if you popped the Cerberus on Floor 6. If you did not, you get the Cerberus here. If you did you get Orthrus Seether here. When you enter the main room there will be a Rampart waiting. It will spawn whichever boss you have earned and then vanish. * Cerberus x1 : ** This monster uses all the normal Cerberus TP moves including Gates of Hades at low HP. ** Gains significant damage resistance as HP drops. This reduction appears to affect physical attacks much more than magic attacks and weapons or weapon skills that bypass defense are still effective. BLU is a great damage dealer for this fight. **Drops 1-2 pieces of level 45 upgrade gear with a small chance to drop a Linen Purse (Alexandrite). ** Ate's Mask, Ate's Sollerets, Idi's Mask, Namru's Crackows, Neit's Coat, Neit's Crown, Neit's Cuffs, Neit's Slops OR * Orthrus Seether x1 : ** This monster uses all the normal Cerberus TP moves including Gates of Hades and also uses Acheron Flame at low HP. ** This version seems easier than the normal Cerberus, but can inflict higher damage with its TP moves, especially at lower HP. ** Drops 1-2 pieces of level 45 upgrade gear AND a Linen Purse (Alexandrite). ** Ate's Mask, Ate's Sollerets, Ate's Flanchard, Ate's Gauntlets, Genta Hara-ate, Idi's Ledelsens, Idi's Jerkin, Idi's Mask, Namru's Dastanas, Namru's Shalwar, Namru's Crackows, Neit's Coat, Neit's Crown, Neit's Cuffs, Neit's Slops Once the boss is defeated you may exit via the warp pad in the side room. If you defeat the Orthrus Seether, you get a new title. No title is awarded for defeating the normal Cerberus. Area Drop Theme *Ritualistic Plans: **Throat Tearer Tregotroq F1east **Smoldering Dahak F1 **Troll Occultist F2central **Troll Spellbinder F2northeast (low%) **Troll Pugilist F2southeast (low%) **Troll Guardian F2northwest **Archaic Gear F4east **Acrolith F4east **Archaic Gears F4west (low%) **Acrolith F4west (low%) *Tutelary Plans: **Silent Smotherer Silak F1west **Smoldering Dahak F1 (low%) **Troll Occultist F2central (low%) **Troll Spellbinder F2northeast **Troll Pugilist F2southeast **Troll Guardian F2northwest (low%) **Archaic Gear F4east (low%) **Acrolith F4east (low%) **Archaic Gears F4west **Acrolith F4west *Primacy Plans: **Troll Huntsman F2northeast *Level 45 drops from Cerberus & Orthrus Seether ** Ate's Mask, Ate's Sollerets, Ate's Flanchard, Ate's Gauntlets, Genta Hara-ate, Idi's Ledelsens, Idi's Jerkin, Idi's Mask, Namru's Dastanas, Namru's Shalwar, Namru's Crackows, Neit's Coat, Neit's Crown, Neit's Cuffs, Neit's Slops